towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Toa (Die Zas Chronik 1)
[[Die Zas Chronik 1: Toa Legenden|'Zurück']] zum 1. Kapitel... ' Kapitel 2: ' Toa Der nächste Tag birgt einige Überraschungen... "Hey, rate mal was heut Morgen passiert ist..." Als Waruru gegen Mittag aus der Lichtlos-Bibliothek kommt, wartet Sulu vor den großen Toren bereits auf ihn - im Schlepptau: ein kleines, organisches, rostfarbenes Wesen, dass unablässig um seine Beine streicht... Der Halbwüchsige, den die meisten Leute nur "den Archivwolf" nennen, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust: "Wir erhalten endlich mal ein bisschen Anerkennung für unsere Arbeit?", überlegt er, doch Sulu schüttelt nur entnervt den Kopf: "Nein." "Schade... Wäre aber auch zu schön gewesen." "Meine Güte, Waruru, jetzt überleg doch mal!" Dem Matoran ist anzusehen, dass es ihm ziemlich schwerfällt mit seinem Geheimnis nicht einfach wie mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Doch er hält sich tapfer - frühmittäglicher Denksport für den ahnungslosen Archivar... "Ähm... Der Ältestenrat hat mich zum Ehrenbürger von Lichtlos ernannt?", versucht er es ein weiteres Mal, woraufhin sich der andere Wolfsgesichtige jedoch schüttelt wie ein nasser Rahi: "Nein, auch das nicht. Überleg weiter." Und Waruru überlegt, und überlegt... und überlegt. Und schließlich gibt er auf: "Also gut, erzähl's mir.", spricht er - seinem Freund steht die Spannung bereits förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Doch als dieser den Mund öffnet um zu sprechen - und dabei eine Reihe kleiner scharfer Zähne entblößt - ertönt just in dem Moment von oben von den Zinnen der Stadtmauer das Signalhorn einer der Wachen. Die beiden Matoran wechseln überraschte Blicke. "Der Hauptmann der Dorfwache des Küstenwehrs, Magnas, ist hier.", ruft der Wachmann von den Zinnen herunter; hinter den Toren des Dorfes hat sich bereits eine kleine Versammlung aus Neugierigen gebildet. "Er bittet um Erlaubnis den Ältesten von Lichtlos sprechen zu dürfen - sprich er, in welcher Sache?" Diese Frage ist nicht an die Bewohner Lichtlos gerichtet - doch der Wachsoldat hat noch keine Antwort von seinem Gesprächspartner auf der anderen Seite erhalten, als Wulf bereits aus der Menge der Matoran hervortritt und vor aller Augen laut erklärt: "Es ist gut Luco, lass ihn herein. Magnas ist ein Freund und ich kein König. Kein Grund also eine große Sache daraus zu machen." Der Angesprochene zuckt gleichmütig die Achseln: "Ich wollte ja bloß helfen..." Dann öffnet er das schwere hölzerene Tor und der Hauptmann der Küstenwehr-Dorfwache reitet ein. Die Stimme in Warurus Kopf murmelt irgendetwas Unverständliches... ---- Er sitzt auf einem großen, kräftigen Rahi: Die Matoran nennen diese Tiere "Zmerk" - sie sind überall auf der Welt beheimatet und werden, vorzugsweise, als Last- und Reittiere genutzt. Sie sehen aus, als hätte man versucht ein Pferd mit einem Wolf zu kreuzen. Und sichtlich hat der Wolf dabei überwogen: pferdegroß und massig gebaut; mit vier, bzw. fünf pfotenartigen Klauen an den Hinter- bzw. Vorderläufen. Eine kurzhaarige, silbergraue Mähne verläuft den breiten Schädel bis zu den Schulterblättern hinunter; ein scharfes Gebiss schmückt ihren Kiefer und zwei Säbelzähne ragen vom Oberkiefer aus sogar noch aus dem geschlossenen Maul hervor. Carnivoren... Kein Wunder also, dass die Umstehenden in Anbetracht dessen, was sich ihnen da nähert, sogar freiwillig einige Schritte zurücktreten, während Magnas Tier mit finsterer Miene - trotz seiner beeindruckenden Größe immer noch mit Bewegungen, so geschmeidig und elegant wie die einer Katze - die breite Gasse entlangstapft. Unwillig schüttelt es seinen massigen Kopf; die Ohren sind leicht nach hinten angelegt, der buschige, katzenartige Schwanz zuckt nervös hin und her, und fast möchte der Anschein entstehen, dass es sich nun jeden Augenblick auf einen der ehrfürchtig erstarrten Matoran stürzen könnte... doch der Reiter hat sein Tier vollkommen unter Kontrolle. Vor Wulf, dessen Augen sich vor Überraschung ganz geweitet haben, schließlich bringt er das Tier zum stehen: "Ich grüße Euch, Mitglied des Rates und Ältester von Lichtlos." Magnas Worte werden begleitet von einer Geste der Verbeugung; der Schatten kringelt sich förmlich vor Vergnügen: "Sieh dir das an... ein richtiger Heuchler, euer kleiner Provinzwachenhauptmann... Wer hätte das gedacht?", lacht er irgendwo in des Wolfsgesichtigen Kopf - doch dieser reagiert verärgert: "Ach, halt doch den Mund. Was weißt du denn schon - du kennst Magnas ja überhaupt nicht...", knurrt er - fast kann er die widernatürliche Kreatur grinsen sehen. "Besser als du jedenfalls...", entgegnet sie sichtlich amüsiert ob der Reaktion des Matoran. "Ich könnte dir Sachen erzählen..." "Ich will es gar nicht hören!" Waruru hält sich demonstrativ die Ohren zu... was ihm allerdings nur wenig mehr nützt, als einen Feuersalamander zur Feuergewinnung einzusetzen. Überraschenderweise gibt das Widerwesen daraufhin dennoch Ruhe - und Waruru kann beobachten, wie der Hauptmann der Dorfwache und Wulf sich nunmehr auf den Weg zum steinernen Turm machen... "Bestimmt geht es um ne ganz wichtige Sache.", meint Sulu - plötzlich an des schwarzen Matoranes Seite - aufgeregt, "Los, komm mit, wir folgen ihnen... Bei allen Mächten Waruru und nimm doch endlich die Finger aus den Ohren - was soll denn das?" Er nimmt seinen Freund am Arm und zieht ihn mit sich: "Du bist manchmal wirklich komisch, weißt du das?" ---- Im steinernen Turm derweil ist die Versammlung bereits in vollem Gange... "Wulf, das kannst du doch nicht tun - ich flehe dich an!" In Magnas Stimme klingt Empörung mit, als er diese Worte spricht, und er springt auf. Sein Stuhl wackelt bedenklich. "Willst du allen Ernstes, dass unser Dorf vor die Hunde geht? Willst du das - ich warne dich, überleg es dir gut..." Er sieht dem alten Matoran direkt in die Augen... Aber dieser bleibt hart: "Du scheinst mir ein wenig vorlaut, junger Krieger - und du solltest wissen, dass uns mit Drohungen in diesem Fall wohl am allerwenigsten geholfen ist. Wir müssen einen klaren Kopf bewahren und die Sache zuallererst einmal in Ruhe überdenken ..." "Was?! Wahnsinniger! Mein Dorf ist in höchster Gefahr und da wagst du es mir zu sagen, ich solle mich still verhalten - dies ist nicht die Zeit dazu! Wir müssen handeln, und zwar sofort!" Der ottergesichtige Matoran, dessen linke Wange von einer hässlichen Narbe verunstaltet ist, zittert vor Aufregung: "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein...", flüstert er; seine Hand zuckt zum Schwertgürtel. In seinem Gesicht lodert so etwas wie Zorn auf. Er beherrscht sich nur mit Mühe, den Griff seines Schwertes fest umfassend. "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein...", wiederholt Magnas - diesmal lauter, auf dass alle Anwesenden ihn hören - und seine Worte erinnern ein wenig an ein Mantra... "Glaubt er den Rat denn letzten Endes vielleicht doch noch umstimmen zu können?" Sulus, mehr an einen Fuchs denn an einen Wolf erinnerndes Gesicht glüht förmlich vor Spannung... "Zu schade bloß, dass er bei diesen alten Narren damit keinen Erfolg haben wird, findest du nicht auch?", raunt der Schatten Waruru da ins Ohr. "Aber, da kann man wohl nichts machen... Zu schwer wiegt der Stolz des Einzelnen... Magnas und sein Dorf werden untergehen... Und alle stehen da und schauen zu." ---- "Woher willst du das wissen?", kontert dieser und man hört die Verärgerung in seiner Stimme. "Woher nimmst du dir die Frechheit zu behaupten, dass der Rat Magnas nicht helfen wird..." "Du meinst wohl eher", fällt die Stimme dem jungen Archivar da ins Wort, "dass er ihm nicht helfen will." "Was?" "Der Rat wird Magnas Anliegen nicht stattgeben, dazu sind sie viel zu sehr um ihr eigenes Wohlergehen besorgt.", klärt sie auf. "Die Matoran des Küstenwehrs werden sterben - vertrau mir, ich weiß was ich sage." Doch Waruru scheint es immer noch nicht wahrhaben zu wollen; versucht es ein weiteres, ein letztes Mal: "Warum sollte ich deinen Worten auch nur einen Funken Wahrheit beimessen; welchen Grund hätte ich dazu?", fragt er. "Was sagt mir, dass du mich nicht einfach nur belügst..." "Habe ich dich denn jemals belogen?" Ihre Worte klingen fast ein wenig vorwurfsvoll... und dennoch, so muss der Schattenmatoran sich eingestehen, hat sie damit Recht. Er schweigt betreten... "Sollte diese absonderliche Kreatur denn tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagen?", fragt er sich, "Sind die Bewohner des Küstenwehrs wirklich zum Tode verurteilt?" Er kann es nicht glauben und plötzlich keimt ein heimlicher Widerstand in ihm auf: "Aber wieso nur sollte Wulf so etwas tun? Weshalb nur sollte er andere Matoraner absichtlich dem sicheren Tod überlassen..." "Um sein eigenes Leben zu schützen." Als Waruru sich, ob dieser Worte überrascht, umdreht, steht Za direkt hinter ihm. Seine Augen blicken in die Ferne... und doch könnte Waruru sich nicht beobachteter fühlen. "Wenn der Rat jetzt eingreift, wird der Zorn des Feindes sich auch gegen ihn richten..." Seine Stimme versetzt die Luft im Raum in Schwingung. Es ist als erklinge leise eine Glocke... Der Wolfsgesichtige meint eine Bewegung an seinem Bein zu spüren - ein plötzlicher Kälteschauer durchzuckt ihn und für einen Moment ist es dem schwarzen Matoran, als könne er von irgendwo aus der Ferne Stimmen hören: leise flüsternd, ängstlich flehend... Das Wort Verzweiflung fällt ihm ein. Dann jedoch versiegt es; löst sich scheinbar in Nichts auf, und alles ist wie vorher... Oder doch nicht? "Die Zeit ist die Larve der Ewigkeit..." Sacht streift der gepanzerte Schwanz des Schattens in einer Bewegung den Unterschenkel des Matoran; eine merkwürdige Empfindung geht mit dieser Berührung einher, als stünde man gerade als einziges lebendes Wesen irgendwo an einem Strand, die Füße bis zu den Knöcheln in dem feinkörnigen Gebilde vergraben. Die Sonne schickt die letzten wärmenden Strahlen des Tages auf die Welt hinunter, derweil warmes Wasser einem die Beine umspült... Ein durchaus als angenehm zu empfindendes Gefühl, gleichzeitig aber auch irgendwie unheimlich. Und wieder sind da diese Stimmen, wie sie flüstern und Waruru hört die Verzweiflung in ihren Worten, ja kann sie förmlich sehen... Dann erlischt der Strom und der Schattenmatoran befindet sich wieder im Hier und Jetzt. Er blinzelt verwirrt; blickt sich nach seinem Kameraden um - Sulu muss doch hier irgendwo zu finden sein! Immerhin stand er bis vor kurzem erst ja noch direkt neben ihm... ---- Keinen Atemzug darauf allerdings schon zieht lautes Geschrei, das von vorne vom Versammlungstisch her zu kommen scheint, des Halbwüchsigens volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: Stimmen sind zu hören, und zwei sind dabei, die Waruru besonders bekannt vorkommen: Eine davon gehört Wulf, einem Mitglied des Ältestenrates und in dessen Versammlungen stellvertretenden Sprechers der Bewohner Lichtlos`. Die Zweite wiederum stammt von Magnas, dem Hauptmann der Dorfwache des Küstenwehrs - aber wieso nur klingen sie beide so verdammt wütend? "Verdammt, wir können uns jetzt nicht einfach so einmischen! Das wäre unüberlegt und leichtsinnig - wir wissen noch nicht einmal mit welcher Art von Gegner wir es denn genau zu tun haben oder welche Taktik sie verfolgen.", faucht der gealterte Schattenmatoran, Zornesfalten auf der Stirn. "Wir sollten versuchen mit ihnen zu verhandeln - uns von vornherein blindlings in die Schlacht zu stürzen bringt gar nichts und das weißt du auch. Im schlimmsten Falle könnte dies nur einen neuen Krieg heraufbeschwören - die Truppen sind nicht auf einen Krieg vorbereitet und... "Mörder!", brüllt Magnas außer sich vor Wut und zieht seine Waffe. Er will sich schon auf den Alten stürzen - allein zwei schwer gepanzerte Wachmatoran, die den Ottergesichtigen kurzerhand an den Armen packen, können dies noch verhindern. Mit einer solchen Übermacht an seiner Seite ist es denn auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass Wulf trotz der Reaktion seines Gegenübers immer noch äußerst gelassen reagiert: "Du bist ein Narr, Magnas. Nichts weiter als ein verdammter Narr... aber das warst du schon immer." Er macht einige Schritte auf den, von Massen von Muskeln gefangen Gehaltenen, zu; sein faltiges Gesicht ist von einem Augenblick auf den Anderen mit einemmal von purer Bosheit erfüllt: "Und glaubst du denn ernsthaft, dass ich mich auf einen weiteren Krieg einlasse? Noch einmal so ein blutiges Gemetzel wie damals vor 804 Jahren - nein, mein Junge, das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen." Die wolfsgelben Augen des Matoran funkeln den Hauptmann der Dorfwache finster an: "Aber keine Sorge", erklärt Wulf - hämisch grinsend - "Wir werden die Belagerung eueres Dorfes beenden... auf die ein oder andere Weise. Denn wenn seine Bewohner erst tot und sämtliches Hab und Gut geplündert ist, gibt es für die Angreifer sicherlich keinen Grund mehr dort zu bleiben. Du wirst sehen sie werden sich bald schon zurückziehen, vielleicht sogar für immer von Falayja verschwinden? Da wäre doch der Tod ein paar armseliger Strandbewohner ein vergleichsweise kleines Opfer, findest du nicht auch?" Wulf wendet sich den beiden gepanzerten Muskelbergen zu: "Legt diesen Verräter in Ketten und werft ihn den Kerker - und morgen früh knüpft ihn auf." Die Augen des Hauptmannes weiten sich vor Entsetzen, ob dieser Worte, und auch Waruru kann nicht glauben was er da gerade hört... und doch entspricht dies der Wahrheit... "Und sie sind wie Schafe die man zur Schlachtbank führt: Wohl wissen sie was passieren wird, doch ist keiner von ihnen gewillt etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, um den Lauf des Schicksals vielleicht doch noch zu ändern... Bemitleidenswerte Kreaturen." ---- "Aber irgendwer muss doch etwas unternehmen!", ruft Waruru in dem Moment außer sich vor Entsetzen, da er tatenlos mit ansehen muss, wie die beiden Wächter in ihren schweren schmiedeeisernen Plattenrüstungen versuchen den sich verzweifelt wehrenden Magnas aus dem Raum zu zerren. Und dieser schreit und bittet und bettelt und fleht den Rat mit Tränen in den Augen um Gande an... Es ist ein Bild des Jammers. Man möchte aufspringen und diesen beiden Folterknechten ins Gesicht schlagen... oder aber schlimmeres. Doch niemand rührt sich, und alle bleiben stumm. Als Magnas aber, wie es scheint, so gar nicht mehr damit aufhören will, sich zu winden und seiner Verzweiflung Luft zu machen, da versetzt ihm einer der beiden Wachsoldaten mit seinem Stiefel einen Tritt, und der Gefangene brüllt noch ein letztes Mal laut vor Schmerzen auf, bevor er daraufhin wie ohnmächtig in sich zusammensackt. Und kein Wort und kein Ton kommt da mehr über seine Lippen, als sie ihn dann endlich wegschleppen... "Und ewig herrscht das Schweigen..." "Du könntest doch etwas dagegen tun..." "Ich?" Der junge Archivarbeiter wendet sich überrascht um: "Aber ich bin doch bloß ein einfacher Matoran..." "Nein.", spricht das Wesen mit unirdischer Stimme: "Du bist mehr als das... Denn selbst der Kleinste kann mitunder Großes vollbringen - es liegt bei dir: entweder bist du das Reh, das vor dem Wolfe flieht... oder aber du bist der Bär der sich ihm entgegenstellt und kämpft... Nun, wie entscheidest du dich?" Ein Augenblick der Stille vergeht; ein Augenblick in dem die Zeit auf einmal still zu stehen scheint. Ein schier endloser Augenblick, ehe der schwarze Matoran endlich antwortet - ein kriegerisches Funkeln in den Augen: "Vielleicht, Kreatur, hast du Recht: vielleicht wird es wirklich langsam Zeit, dass Jemand den ersten Schritt wagt... Den ersten Schritt in eine neue Zukunft..." Waruru wendet sich dem schweigenden Widerwesen zu: "Komm, Kreatur.", spricht er, "Folge mir. Wir haben einiges zu erledigen... Der Kerker erwartet uns." Er bahnt sich einen Weg durch die stehende Menge, dem Ausgang zu - Und seine Worte lassen erahnen, dass es ihm durchaus ernst damit ist... ---- In den Verliesen, tief unterhalb des steinernen Turmes, derweil kauert der von Wulf nunmehr zum Tode Verurteilte zusammengesunken und angekettet wie ein wildes Tier in einer düsteren und muffigen kleinen Zelle am hintersten Ende eines langen Ganges auf dem kalten Lehmboden, den Lauf seines Schicksals erwartend: Morgen früh, bei Sonnenaufgang, werden sie ihn holen und aufknüpfen... Wobei, er kann es eigentlich immer noch nicht richtig fassen: Was nur hat ihn hier heruntergebracht? Er hat doch nur um Hilfe für sein Dorf bitten wollen... Und dann das! "Der Verlauf der Dinge ist ganz eindeutig außer Kontrolle geraten...", da ist Magnas sich sicher... "Ich meine, ich hätte doch niemals... Ich würde doch nicht... Ich hätte doch im Leben nicht ein Mitglied des Rates der Ältesten angegriffen! Wulf hätte doch bloß ein wenig mit sich verhandeln lassen müssen - ich wollte doch lediglich ein wenig Unterstützung für meine Leute erbitten! Mehr war es doch nicht! Es hätte doch vollkommen ausgereicht, wenn jeder aus dem Rat eine gute Handvoll... Aber jetzt, so scheint es, sind wir alle verloren... Und das ist ganz allein meine Schuld!" Vom Gang her erhellt mit einemmal schwacher Fackelschein die öde Düsternis; Schritte sind zu hören - leise und unendlich vorsichtig; bedacht darauf keinen unnötigen Lärm zu verursachen. Als schleiche ein Dieb sich den schmalen Weg entlang - doch welcher Dieb würde denn schon freiwillig in ein Gefängnis einbrechen? Magnas achtet nicht weiter darauf: "Sind eh bloß die Wächter, die wieder Patrouille laufen...", denkt er sich - in diesem Augenblick löst sich ein Wassertropfen von der im Dunkel verborgenen Decke und landet mit einem leisen "Patsch" auf seiner Nase - "Verfluchtes Schicksal!" "Ich glaube, hier muss es sein." Ein wenig unschlüssig steht der 17 Winter alte Waruru vor einer vergitterten kleinen Holztüre; die Fackel wie eine Waffe von sich haltend - "Wohl zur Abschreckung möglicher unsichtbarer Feinde.", spottet eine leise Stimme viele Köpfe weit über ihm... aber der Matoran lässt sich davon nicht in seiner Arbeit stören, sondern fingert sich ohne weiter groß darüber nachzudenken einen zufällig gewählten Schlüssel aus dem gestohlenen Bund heraus, steckt ihn ins Schloss und beginnt daran herumzudrehen... Und es vergehen vielleicht einige wenige Atemzüge, dann öffnet sich mit leisem Knarren die Tür - und Magnas, der in der Zelle sitzt, blickt überrascht auf; die Ketten an seinen Gliedern rasseln bei jeder seiner Bewegungen wie die letzten Atemzüge eines Sterbenden. Von einem Augenblick auf den Nächsten sieht er sich einer unbekannten Person gegenüber - im Dunkel des Ganges verborgen ist Waruru nicht der, den der eingekerkerte Hauptmann in diesem Moment erwartet hat... "Wa-Waruru, du?", fragt der blaue Matoran - und es klingt beinahe schon bestürzt: "Was, im Namen aller Mächte, machst du denn hier?" Er versucht sich aufzurichten... doch plötzlich durchfährt ein stechender Schmerz seinen Brustkorb und er lässt sich stöhnend wieder zurücksinken. Sein Gesicht ist schmerzverzerrt, sein Atem geht schwer... "Warum bist du hierhergekommen?" Waruru überlegt kurz und antwortet dann: "Um dich hier herauszuholen." Er streckt Magnas die krallenbewehrte Hand entgegen: "Doch zuvor haben wir noch ein paar Fragen zu klären..." ---- "Du bist verrückt, Junge! Das kannst du doch nicht machen - diese Monster sind stark genug die Soldaten eines ganzen Dorfes auseinander zu treiben wie eine Herde Schafe! Einen einzelnen, und noch dazu so unerfahrenen jungen Krieger wie dich, werden sie noch nicht einmal innerhalb eines Atemzuges auseinander legen!", ruft der alternde Matoran mit Entsetzen in der Stimme, Schweißperlen auf der Stirn: "Und ich will nicht, dass du dich für uns opferst..." Waruru betrachtet fasziniert die ersten Anzeichen von Falten in dem marderartigen Gesicht mit den ernsten, kantigen Zügen: kleine Grübchen, die sich wie Schnitte in die Haut eingraben - überall. Eine lange Narbe zieht sich über die linke Wange bis dicht unter das Auge... Es mustert den Schattenmatoran mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Erwartung: "Hast du mich verstanden?", fragt er - der Halbwüchsige allerdings hört gar nicht richtig zu: "Jaja, schon klar.", erwidert er und wendet sich um. "Alles was Ihr wollt, Hauptmann. Alles was ihr wollt. Ich werde mich - und ich schwöre es bei meiner Seele - dieser Horde zähnefletschender Ungeheuer natürlich nicht alleine entgegenstellen... immerhin werdet Ihr mich begleiten. Ich hole nur eben Euer Reittier..." "Was - Waruru, nein, hör zu! Ich möchte nicht, dass du...", versucht Magnas noch Einwand zu erheben - doch da ist dieser bereits zur Tür hinaus und in der Dunkelheit des Ganges verschwunden. Allein ein anderer Matoran, in einen weiten schwarzen Umhang gekleidet, und augenscheinlich ein Freund des jungen Wolfsgesichtigen bleibt schweigend im Türrahmen stehen. Seine gelben Augen funkeln den Hauptmann der Küstenwehr-Dorfwache aus der Dunkelheit heraus an, wie zwei strahlende Sterne. "Und wer, wenn ich fragen darf, bist du?", fragt der Ottergesichtige neugierig, woraufhin der Unbekannte allerdings seine funkelnden Augen schließt: "Willst du das wirklich wissen?" Seine Stimme klingt wie nicht von dieser Welt... ---- Einen langen Fußmarsch später: Die Wachtürme des Küstenwehrs kommen mit Einbruch der Dämmerung in Sicht. Alles wirkt friedlich... Waruru und Magnas stehen auf den Klippen weit über dem Dorf und beobachten wie das Himmelsauge langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwindet. Eine leichte Brise umspielt die beide reglosen Gestalten; sie bringt den Geruch nach Meer und endloser Weite mit sich, und nichts deutet darauf hin, dass dort unten gerade ein Kampf stattfindet: ein Kampf bei dem es für die Bewohner des Stranddorfes um mehr geht, als nur die Verteidigung ihrer Freiheit... Ein Kampf um Leben und Tod... Und im Gesicht des alternden Hauptmannes steht die Angst geschrieben; die Angst längst zu spät zu kommen... und alles zu verlieren... Darüber kann selbst der schönste Sonnenuntergang nicht hinwegtäuschen. Noch steht dem schattenschwarzen Matoran die Wahl offen: Noch könnte er umkehren und zuürck nach Lichtlos gehen und die Bewohner des Küstenwehrs einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen... Er schließt diese Möglichkeit nicht aus, bei allen Mächten, natürlich nicht! Dennoch: Irgendetwas ist es, das ihn hält, und das ihn Magnas schließlich einen schmalen gewundenen, von Grünzeug überwucherten Pfad den Abhang hinunter folgen lässt. Und als der Hauptmann sich noch ein letztes Mal umdreht und Waruru tief in die Augen blickt und diese eine, diese entscheidende Frage stellt: "Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du mitkommen möchtest? Du könntest sterben...", da lautet dessen Antwort einfach nur: "Ja." Die möglichen Konsequenzen seines Tuns sind dem Wolfsgesichtigen sehr wohl bewusst... doch, wenn er ehrlich ist, interessiert ihn das in diesem Moment soviel wie eine Fliege an der Wand: Nämlich gar nicht. Denn Freundschaft bedeutet Halt zu geben, wo es keinen Halt gibt; das Licht zu sein in der Dunkelheit und die Rettung im Sturm... "Wobei es hierbei allerdings um weit mehr geht als nur um Freundschaft - hier stehen Leben auf dem Spiel, vergiss das nicht...", meldet sich in diesem Moment die Stimme zu Wort... Mit dem Kopf voller Gedanken und dem Herz voll Angst also folgt er Magnas unsicher den schmalen Pfad in Richtung Strand entlang, und Waruru ahnt, dass ihn dort unten wohl eine Schlacht erwartet... Auf halbem Wege schon dringt ihnen Waffengeklirr entgegen... Doch zu schreiben er wäre schockiert, als er sieht welch grauenvolle Tatsachen das Wort "Schlacht" in diesem Falle umschreibt, wäre nicht weniger als eine absolute Untertreibung... mindestens. Allerdings ist es weniger der Anblick, der sich ihm nun bietet, der den Schattenmatoran in seinen Bewegungen erstarren lässt und ihm - mehr noch - einen eiskalten Schauer den Rücken hinunterjagt, sondern etwas ganz anderes: Schreie... ---- Der Strand gleicht einem einzigen Schlachtfeld: Zahllose Krieger liegen tot in ihrem eigenen Blut; die Panzer sind eingeschlagen und zerschmettert, ihre Körper von Pfeilen durchlöchert und mit Wunden übersäht. "Ein trauriges Beispiel für die Macht der Waffen... und der Inbegriff absoluter Ignoranz! Niemand hat es verdient so zu enden... Und doch gibt es Wesen die Anderen genau dies antun... Als wären Macht und Kontrolle alles, wofür es sich auf dieser Welt zu kämpfen lohnt... Welch sinnlose Verschwendung von Leben!" Das Widerwesen schüttelt angewidert den Kopf - eine gewaltige schwarze Bestie, zu voller Körpergröße aufgerichtet, steht sie in der letzten Abendsonne und in ihrem Antlitz spiegeln sich Abscheu und Entsetzen; sammeln sich dort wie eine Meute widernatürlicher Kreaturen, bereit auf diese Welt und ihre unwürdigen Bewohner hernieder zu fahren, gleich dem Zorn der Übernatürlichkeit... "Du solltest hier nicht trödeln..." Es wendet seinen Blick dem Schattenmatoran zu, in der Hoffnung in seinen Augen vielleicht die Antwort zu finden, nach der es schon so lange sucht... Doch, welch eine Enttäuschung muss es für die Kreatur da sein, als sie auf ihren Kommentar hin lediglich zu hören bekommt: "Du hast doch keine Ahnung, Kreatur. Du hast doch keine Ahnung..." Die Stimme des Matoran klingt mehr als alles andere in diesem Augenblick einfach nur müde. Diese ganze sinnlose Grausamkeit widert ihn an... Und ausnahmsweise einmal sind er und der Schatten da sogar der gleichen Meinung. Noch schlimmer als der grausige Anblick Dutzender Gefallener jedoch wiegen für Waruru die Schreie der Verletzten, die sich neben ihren gefallenen Kameraden im Sand winden; schreiend wie gefolterte Seelen. Teils sind sie schrecklich verstümmelt, zumindestens aber schwerst verwundet, teils liegen sie bereits in den letzten Atemzügen... Und für viele von ihnen kommt jede Hilfe längst zu spät. Der Strand ist übervoll der sterbenden Körper; ihre Klageschreie erfüllen die Luft - der Schattenmatoran wendet sich ab; ihm wird übel - "Weg, nur weg von hier und zwar so schnell es geht! ", denkt er bei sich und läuft los, dem Anblick des Todes zu entrinnen... Der Schatten jedoch weiß es wieder einmal besser: "Wenn du vor der Wahrheit davonläufst, bewirkst du gar nichts...", wispert er irgendwo in Warurus Kopf. Dieser läuft weiter, gerade zu panisch darauf bedacht keinem der am Boden liegenden, sterbenden Soldaten zu nahe zu kommen. "Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass du dem Tod auf diese Weise entkommen kannst? Flucht ist keine Lösung, das solltest gerade Du eigentlich am besten wissen..." Plötzlich wird der Wolfsgesichtige von hinten am Bein gepackt... und egal was er anstellt, wie sehr er auch zieht und zerrt, er kommt nicht wieder los. Dieses Etwas - eine schwarz behandschuhte Hand um genau zu sein - lässt es nicht zu, dass er geht und fest hält sie seinen Unterschenkel umklammert... Endlich gibt Waruru auf und bleibt stehen. Sein Blick schweift nach unten... Zwei tiefdunkle Augen in einem von Schnittwunden entstellten Gesicht sehen zu ihm auf; sehen ihm direkt ins Gesicht: "Hilf mir...", flüstert eine jungenhafte Stimme von unten, wenngleich auch so leise und unscheinbar, dass man fast glauben möchte es handle sich um nichts weiter als eine Einbildung. "Bitte, bitte hilf mir... " Sie gehört zu einem blauen Matoran, schätzungsweise nicht mehr als 12 Winter alt. Seine krallenbewehrte Hand hält das Gelenk des jungen Archivars fest gepackt; seine Lippen bewegen sich kaum merklich. Es handelt sich hierbei ganz eindeutig um ein lebendes Wesen... Oder etwa nicht? ---- Der schattenschwarze Matoran betrachtet den Anderen einen Moment lang schweigend: "Ich kann dir nicht helfen, Kleiner... tut mir leid.", meint er schließlich und schafft es dabei sich endlich aus dem Klammergriff der Hand zu befreien. Innerlich jedoch seufzt abgrundtief: "Er wird sterben, zweifelsohne..." "Wirklich?", meldet sich da, in diesem Augenblick, der Schatten zu Wort. Er steht, wie aus dem Nichts, mit einemmal direkt hinter ihm und in seinen Augen lodert ein unheiliges Feuer. So etwas wie Abscheu liegt darin. "Was - wie meinst du das? Ich verstehe nicht..." "Es spielt mit uns!" Der Tonfall in der Stimme der Gestalt könnte sogar das Eis des hohen Nordens noch an Lebensfeindlichkeit übertreffen; ihre Worte sind eine unmissverständliche Warnung, die man besser beherzigen sollte... "Sieh doch hin!" Und tatsächlich: Als Waruru sich, ungläubig ob des dunklen Wesens Worte, nach dem anderen Matoran hin umdreht, befindet sich dort, wo keinen Atemzug zuvor noch eine lebende Kreatur aus Fleisch und Blut gelegen hat, nun etwas ganz anderes: Etwas derart unnatürliches und abscheuliches, dass es Waruru für einen Augenblick glatt den Atem stocken lässt: "Ein Kriecher!" Der Wolfsgesichtige kann es nicht fassen - doch bevor er sich noch recht entsinnt, hat der Abkomme der Finsternis auch bereits seine langen, knochigen Klauen um seinen Hals gelegt und gleich einer Klinge die sich tief ins Herz ihres Zieles bohrt, spürt der Halbwüchsige von einem Moment auf den Anderen plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz von seinem Körper Besitz ergreifen. Waruru kann förmlich mitan''sehen'', wie dieses erbärmliche Abbild eines lebenden Organismus seinem Körper nun allmählich das Leben zu entziehen beginnt... Doch er wird keinesfalls kampflos untergehen! "Und selbst wenn ich dabei sterben sollte... So werde ich dich doch immerhin mitnehmen - widerwärtiger Abschaum!", brüllt der Schattenmatoran im gleichen Atemzug, einem wilden Schlachtruf gleich, in dem er sich schon nach dem widernatürlichen Geschöpf umdreht, dabei einen Dolch - nicht viel länger als Warurus Hand - aus seinem Gürtel reißt und ihn dem Kriecher mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung mitten in die Brust rammt, woraufhin dieser mit einem schrillen Aufschrei von ihm ablässt; sich reflexartig mit beiden Händen die unscheinbare kleine Wunde in seinem Herzen bedeckend... Nur um wenig später dann, mit einem letzten markerschütterndem Schrei, endlich sterbend in sich zusammen zu sacken. Aber das bekommt Waruru schon gar nicht mehr mit; sein nächstes Ziel - und Hauptaugenmerk seiner Reise - ist das Dorf, welches die Ottergesichtigen das "Küstenwehr" nennen: Eine schier endlos lang erscheinende Wegstreck den Strand entlang; immer geradeaus, durch die inzwischen schnell hereinbrechende Dunkelheit; an zahllosen Toten und Sterbenden vorbei, deren noch immer andauernde Klageschreie in der Finsternis weithin über das Land hallen, wie das Heulen der Wölfe... Es wird nicht das letzte Mal sein, an diesem Tag. "Und wo, im Namen aller Mächte, ist eigentlich Magnas abgeblieben?" ---- Just in diesem Moment allerdings - als hätte es nur darauf gewartet - dringt das Geräusch aufeinanderschlagenden Stahls an des schattenschwarzen Matoranes Ohr, das alles andere mit einemmal absolut nebensächlich erscheinen lässt. Und just in diesem Moment ist es auch, dass er ihn zum ersten Mal sieht... und sofort fasziniert ist, von dem Anblick des zierlichen blauen Matoran, der da an der Seite eines, bereits am Boden liegenden und augenscheinlich schwerst verwundeten Kriegers, steht: kämpfend wie ein Löwe - und das gegen eine Kreatur, deren schierer Anblick selbst einem ausgewachsenen Soldaten noch Albträume zu bescheren vermag: Mindestens doppelt so groß und garantiert um ein Zehnfaches schwerer als der kleine - im Vergleich dazu fast schon zwergenhaft anmutende - Matoransoldat vor ihr. Das lange, geschuppte Gesicht ist eine einzige große hässliche Fratze: Die rot glühenden Augen sind blutunterlaufen und der Kiefer, so denkt Waruru bei sich, stellt garantiert sein eigenes, zusätzliches Waffenarsenal dar... "Als Ersatz, falls dieses Monster von einem Schwert irgendwann einmal seinen Dienst nicht mehr tun sollte." Ein Blick auf die massive Plattenrüstung des düsteren unbekannten Soldaten verrät dem Schattenmatoran überdies, dass sie wohl früher einmal von glänzend schwarzer Farbe gewesen sein muss - zumindest als sie noch unbenutzt war. In der Tat scheint die Lage nicht gerade rosig zu sein, für den jungen Blauen... und dennoch, fast möchte der Eindruck entstehen, als spiele er lediglich und kämpfe überhaupt nicht ernsthaft - sein ganz persönliches Spiel, dessen Regeln nur er alleine kennt... Denn, und das bleibt Waruru durchaus nicht verborgen, der Blaue - so hilflos und vernichtend machtlos er im Angesicht dieser Bestie auch wirken mag, und wie aussichtslos dieser Kampf für ihn auch scheint - lächelt... In der Tat, er lächelt: Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln, das Waruru magisch fesselt... und seinen Gegner zur Raserei treibt. ---- Der Halbwüchsige aber ist derart in den Anblick der beiden Kämpfenden versunken, dass er den Schützen nicht bemerkt, der sich ihm soeben, geräuschlos wie eine Katze, von hinten nähert und nur wenige hundert Fuß entfernt schließlich stehen bleibt: Er legt einen Pfeil in die am Handgriff eingearbeitete Pfeilauflage ein, zieht, während er noch zielt, langsam die Sehne nach hinten und... "Vorsicht!" Die Wucht des Aufpralls wirft Waruru zu Boden; ein lautes Zischen ertönt und der Pfeil, einer wütenden Stechmücke gleich, rast nur knapp an ihm vorbei und landet im Sand... Wie ein weiteres Stück Treibgut, dass die Wellen ans Ufer gespült haben. Ein Moment des Schweigens vergeht ohne das etwas geschieht, ehe der Wolfsgesichtige sich vorsichtig und verwirrt ob des gerade Geschehenen, wieder aufrappelt... und augenblicks darauf erst einmal einen riesigen Schrecken bekommt. Denn vor ihm, und das hat der 17-jährige vorher gar nicht bemerkt, steht der mysteriöse Unbekannte - der blaue Matoran, dessen Anblick den jungen Archivar noch Augenblicke zuvor so fasziniert hat - nur, dass er sich nicht entsinnen kann, jemals mit einem solch abgrundtief hassenden Blick gemustert worden zu sein. Der Pfeil war wohl doch nur das kleinere von beiden Übeln... dem Waruru sich nun, wohl oder übel, stellen muss: "Sag mal, was fällt dir eigentlich ein - könnt ihr Wölfe denn noch nicht einmal auf euch selbst aufpassen?!", bellt der Ottergesichtige - Waruru schätzt ihn auf etwa 17 oder 18 - wütend und klopft sich die letzten Reste von Sand von der Rüstung, "Dieser Kerl da" - eine kleine, doch schwer gepanzerte Hand deutet in Richtung eines regungslos am Boden liegenden dunklen Etwas - "hätte dich beinahe umgebracht. Dein Glück, dass ich rechtzeitig reagiert hab , sonst wärst es jetzt nämlich Du der hier tot im Staub liegt... und nicht dein Angreifer." Der Blaue hält für einen Augenblick inne blickt sich vorsichtig um, um dann - ein wenig ruhiger - fortzufahren: "Nun denn Schattensklave, du darfst mir also danken... Wie heißt du überhaupt?" "Waruru.", antwortet Waruru wahrheitsgemäß ohne dem Anderen in die Augen zu sehen - und heimlich denkt er sich: "Seine Stimme klingt wirklich wunderschön...", aber das sagt er natürlich nicht laut. Stattdessen fragt er lediglich: "Und du? Wie ist dein Name?" ---- "Warum willst du das wissen?" Der Andere tritt unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück und mustert sein Gegenüber misstruisch. Waruru erwidert: "Damit ich weiß, bei wem ich mich für meine Rettung zu bedanken habe." Ein Augenblick des Schweigens entsteht, ehe das Ottergesicht schließlich zögerlich antwortet: "Lana." "Lana?" "Ja." "Okay... Lana." Der Schattenmatoran verbeugt sich leicht, "Danke dafür, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast." Er hält ihr höflich die Hand hin... die sie jedoch nicht ergreift. Dem entgegen erwidert sie nur - und wieder ist da dieser emotionslose, kalte Unterton in ihrer Stimme: "Keine Ursache, Soldat. Ich helfe doch gerne... und diese Monster haben sowieso nichts anderes verdient." Unvermittelt blickt Lana dem jungen Archivar direkt ins Gesicht: "Sie haben fast mein ganzes Dorf ausgelöscht...", erklärt sie und ihre Pupillen verengen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. "Und dafür werden sie bezahlen..." Waruru überkommt mit einemmal ein ganz seltsames Gefühl... "Es wird Zeit dich deinem Schicksal zu stellen...", flüstert da eine bekannte Stimme irgendwo tief in ihm: "Sie warten schon... Sie suchen nach euch... Sie dürfen euch nicht finden... Und wenn ich selbst dafür sorgen muss." Der Schatten steht nun direkt neben ihm... "La-Lana? Lana, bist du das?" Der Panzer des Soldaten ist von Schwerthieben zerteilt; sein Körper eine einzige große Wunde. Er liegt am Boden, aber er kann nicht sehen wo. Sein Gesicht ist staubverschmiert, die Pupillen vor Schmerz geweitet: "Ich kann dich nicht sehen...", flüstert der Matoran in die Richtung aus der er die Stimmen zu hören glaubt. "Hilf mir... bitte." "Irben?" Fragend wendet die junge Soldatin sich um: Sie meint etwas gehört zu haben; ein leises Flüstern nur und doch... "Irben!" Lanas Augen weiten sich. Dann rennt sie plötzlich an Waruru vorbei, der ihr fragend hinterherblickt, einem im Staub liegenden Körper entgegen und vorsichtig beugt sie sich über ihn: "Irben, du... du lebst..." Vor Freude und Überraschung stehen ihr Tränen in den Augen: "Ich kann es nicht glauben..." "Ja, und ob du es glaubst oder nicht... ich auch nicht, aber wenn hier nicht sehr bald etwas geschieht, dann wird das demnächst ohnehin nicht mehr von Belang sein. Denn lange hält mein geschundener Körper diese Strapazen nicht mehr durch...", raunt der "Irben" Genannte in einem Anfall von Sarkasmus. Schnell allerdings wird er wieder ernst: "Ich werde sterben, nicht wahr?", fragt er und seine smaragdgrünen Augen sehen zu der jungen Blauen auf... Diese jedoch kann - oder will - dem Krieger keine Antwort auf seine Frage geben und wendet darum das Gesicht ab. Ihr Blick schweift zum Himmel... Tausende Sterne erleuchten diese wolkenlose Nacht. Eine Pause entsteht. "Lana?" "Ja?" "Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, wie wunderschön du bist?" Die blaue Matoran fährt entsetzt herum: "Was?" Kategorie:Epos